In typical spreadsheet applications, references to one or more cells can be inserted into a formula being entered into a host cell. Clicking on a series of cells and/or ranges of cells while holding down the control (Ctrl) key of a keyboard results in the automatic insertion of references to the clicked cells and/or ranges of cells in the formula with the references delimited by commas as depicted in FIG. 1. In such cases, if other delimiters are desired in the formula between one or more of the inserted references, a user has to change the commas manually into the desired delimiters.